The value of $\sqrt{73}$ is between two positive, consecutive integers. What is the product of these two integers?
Explanation: Since $73$ is between $64=8^{2}$ and $81=9^{2}$, we know that $\sqrt{73}$ is between $8$ and $9.$ Our answer is $8\cdot9=\boxed{72}.$